


Before baby met daddy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Depression, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry's time at the Adoption Centre and his life before he became a little





	Before baby met daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This request is for Harbear. It explains a little about Harry's life before he was adopted by Liam. And just a reminder, Anne is not Harry's mother in this universe

"Oh isn't he adorable?"

"He is the sweetest thing on earth."

"Goddess, why can't all of the littles be like him?"

Anne heard the sweet words of the helpers as she walked to the little play room. Being head of little care and adoption, she had met many orphaned teenagers who were turned into littles. Some accepted their new life wethers others object to it. But the other day, a new boy was introduced into the little system, his name was Harry. The poor boy had spent his whole life in foster care as his biological parents abandoned him when he was one year old. But now the boy was becoming a little and if Anne was honest, Harry was the most eager little she had ever met. 

She found out Harry had wanted to be a little for many years. She read his file and nearly begged his foster parents to be a little early. When Anne first met the boy, he was so polite and had told him how much he had waited for this day to come. It had now been two days since Harry came to the Adoption Centre and Harry had always regressed to a child like mind and acted like a baby, Anne had never seen someone like that before. 

 

Anne went into the play room to find the helpers all around the room, taking care of littles who were waiting for homes. She noticed three helpers were around Harry, who was just being his adorable self playing with the toys. Ever since Harry came, all of the helpers wanted to look after Harry, since he was such a good boy.

"Ok ladies." Anne said to the helpers. "I think that's enough time with Harry, could you all check the others please?" Anne said as the helpers left the boy with his main helper Lou. "Good morning Miss Anne." Harry said happily, always being polite to Anne. "Good morning Harry how are we today? Are you settling in well?" Anne asked as Harry nodded. "Yes Miss Anne, I like being a baby." Harry replied as Anne smiled at him. "Well that's great Harry now it will be nearly nap time soon, why don't you get a little snack before?" Anne said as Harry obeyed and went to the snack area.

"How's he doing?" Anne asked Loe before she went to him. "He's doing really well Anne, he using his nappy, eating his food and goes straight to sleep every nap time. He's perfect." Lou said as Anne nodded. "He will make a family happy one day. I just hope that day will come soon." Anne said as she wondered what that boy's life was like before he became a little.

 

Several months earlier.  
2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours and 56 minutes until he became 16. Harry had counted the time everyday, waiting until he was 16 and he could finally leave foster care. He hated his life. He knew his parents because they were drug addicts who didn't care for him. Harry was only one when he took away from his parents and never allowed to see them again. Since then, the boy had spent his whole childhood in foster care, hoping to be adopt by a family. But no one wanted him and as he got older, he realised no one wanted an older child to adopt, they would rather have a cute little baby and pretend it was all perfect.

As he turned into a teenager, Harry started to hate life, he didn't want to be a teenager, he wanted to be a child again and have a childhood he never had. He also didn't want to be an adult as well, he dreaded that day and he would've killed himself if he had to be an adult. But he knew in the back of his mind that he could be a baby again. If he was still 16 and still an orphan, he would be tested if he could become a little and if so, he would be took away and adopted by a family. So Harry counted down the days to be 16 and to be a baby again.

 

The day of the test came and Harry was asked several questions and took some tests. He answered them like a child and had took the people he wanted to be a little and make a family happy. He went back to his foster home and waited, hoping his dreams would come true. After a few days, Harry's test came, saying he would become a little. Harry couldn't be anymore happier then now, wanting to be away from this hell hole. So that night as the boy slept in his small cramped bed, he was took away from his old life and his new life as a little began.

 

Now.  
It had been two weeks since Harry was took to the Adoption centre and he was loving every minute of being a little. He didn't have to do chores, go to school, feed himself, all he did was play, eat and sleep, it was perfect for Harry. Anne had checked on Harry every day, loving how much the little boy had developed since the baby came. 

It was one day when Anne had good news. She was checking on Harry who was in the relaxation room with Lou, it was feeding time for the baby. Anne went into the room as she saw the helper about to give the baby his bottle of milk. "Hello Miss Anne." Harry said as he noticed the lady coming into the room. "Hello Harry, how are we today?" Anne asked. "I'm fine." The boy replied looking at the bottle. "Can you feed me?" He asked. "Of course, if that's ok with Lou." Anne said as the helper nodded and past the little to her boss.

Anne sat down and placed the boy in her lap, putting the bottle straight into his mouth as he drank from it straight away. She watches was the little boy soon fell into a sleep as he was feeding, looking quite content. "I have good news from the match maker." Anne said to Lou. "They have found Harry someone." 

Lou gasped at what Anne said. "Really?" The helper asked. "Yeah, they found him a daddy. A man called Liam, he's been in this community for a year now. A good man, runs his own business, no criminal records." Anne paused as she made sure Harry was comfortable. "This little boy will make him so happy." Anne whispered. "Harry deserves it after what he's been through, he is the perfect baby." Lou said to her boss. "I know, let's just hope it all goes right."

And it did all go right, a few days later, Liam had met his little and the two instantly bonded, Anne knew the two would be perfect for each other. That day, daddy and baby left the Adoption Centre, promising to see Anne with updates. As Anne watched them go, she thought of the life Harry would have, how it will be happy and full of love that he deserved with Liam. And she knew that the little's future will be happier then his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
